Lack of Flavor
by MissLe
Summary: Before her frequent trips to detention, Hinata's life had been pleasantly boring. Before her frequent trips to detention, she had never even spoken to him. Before her frequent trips to detention, she had never believed in old bedtime stories. SasuHina
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

I wasn't sure what compelled me bend down and gently ask why she was crying, it wasn't something I normally ever considered doing. Maybe because I couldn't help but feel sorry for her all slumped on the ground, quietly sobbing so hard tear after tear continued to fall, drenching the sleeves of her shirt which she wiped them with fully.

Who was I kidding. I knew why I did it. It was because I was struck by the aching beauty of it all. Hinata Hyuuga was by no means a beautiful girl classically, but she had the occasional striking feature that left her suspended between pretty and plain; bright pale eyes that seemed too large and round for a girl her age, long glossy indigo hair that framed her round face, and slender fingers that instantly rose up to her deliciously red mouth in surprise at seeing him there.

My heart throbbed in an uncharacteristically painful way as I watched her turn her head and quickly wipe away the tears from her glassy eyes. I tried asking her what was wrong again, but only got a incomprehensibly murmured response as she sniffled and tried getting up off the stage floor, pushing away my offered hand.

Sakura's sneering voice knocked me out of my temporary ogling and made me (reluctantly) turn towards her. She hadn't been talking to me, she had been accusing Hinata of being "a pathetic little whore". I wasn't sure which was more hypocritical, the "whore" part, or the "pathetic" part.

Sakura had been pining and chasing after me ever since…well, ever since she had first seen me. I hadn't even actually met her until several days later when she confessed her undying love towards me. Currently, however, she had taken up bullying poor Hinata who had the misfortune of being forced upon by the director (strangely enough, our gym teacher too) to play the leading role in the school's biggest play. The role Sakura was originally supposed to play.

I had never really expected the next little bit to happen, not when Hinata Hyuuga was the one to do it. She wiped away the last of her tears and looked up at Sakura with blank red rimmed eyes. Slowly and deliberately, she walked up to Sakura, her shoulders back and hands calmly relaxed at her sides looking just like the heiress to possibly one of the world's largest businesses should. Sakura herself looked intimidated by her. She shuffled back a step and instinctively brought her hands up to her chest.

"I've had enough." Hinata said quietly, her voice giving more authority than anything she could've said before put together.

Then she slapped Sakura across the face.

Sakura didn't move for a moment other than to slowly raise her hand up to her deeply reddened face. Hinata, suddenly realizing the sudden severity of the situation, hunched her shoulders forwards, drew her hands towards her chest and bit her lip nervously; all signs that her usual shyness and uneasiness had returned. She backed away, then sprinted out through the exit doors.

"So…I guess I get the lead now." Sakura grinned at me, knowing I played the love interest opposite the lead, "Next week we practice the romantic scene, you know?"

I gave her a look of disgust and shook my head, "I quit." Every step I took closer to the door that Hinata had ran through seconds ago, the resolution became more and more clear; it was her.

Hinata Hyuuga was the One.


	2. Detention

**Chapter 1**

Hinata took out her binder and tore out a scrap piece of paper to doodle over. One and a half hours of agonizing torture. An hour and a half of being leered at, doodling and utter chaos.

In other words, an hour and a half of detention.

She wasn't even sure how this was detention. Students were doing whatever the hell they pleased as loudly as they wanted while the supervising at teacher was snoring away at his desk. A dangerous move, Hinata had to admit, he already had a moustache and the word 'PENIS' scribbled across his forehead.

"Hm, you're new here." A voice mused from behind her.

She turned warily in her seat to face Haku, the school's only resident homosexual. She was sure he was more or less harmless, meaning he wasn't about to comment on her breasts or anything equally vulgar.

"Um…no. I—I've been going to this school since freshman year." She wasn't surprised that he didn't recognize her, she was more or less a wall flower.

"No, no." He waved his hand in the air, "I mean it's your first time here in detention. I know who you are, you're Hinata Hyuuga, cousin of Neji." He shook his head and muttered under his breath, "Jackass."

"O-oh. Yes, N-Neji's my cousin." He was one of the few effortlessly popular students in her school, he didn't care about how high his status was in the vicious high school food chain. He just _was_ at the top, which meant by default, whether he wanted to or not, he had no associations with Hinata.

At that moment Sasuke had chosen to storm into the room with tousled hair, an undone collar and a flushed face. The room became silent for a moment while the supervising teacher woke up with a snort and looked at Sasuke with bleary eyes, "Uchiha, what are you doing here? Haven't you got some play to be working on instead? I thought we came to some sort of agreement…"

"No. I quit." He smoothed back his hair, "Professor Anko requested I stay after class for…a make up assignment." He walked to a seat and sat, ignoring the stares that were being directed his way.

The supervising teacher (Hinata had really had no idea what his name was, having never really seen him before either) stood up with a cat like stretch. He stared at the rest of the students in the room blankly making Hinata shift uncomfortably in her seat which in turn triggered several more stares to be aimed towards her, causing her twitching to cease immediately. After the whole (surprisingly silent) ordeal, the teacher coughed and flapped his arm in the direction of the door, "I'm off to find some coffee. Behave." With that he left.

Riots began again as soon as the door slammed shut and Hinata sunk into her seat and pulled the hood of her pea coat over her head and tugged the rim of it as far over her face as possible. She took her history text book and placed it neatly in front of her, then proceeded to slam her forehead against it.

"Tch. Can you believe him? He's totally sleeping with her just to pass."

Hinata halted her head slamming for a moment to look at Haku who was, surprisingly, still there. She followed his gaze and landed hers upon Sasuke who was in the furthest away seat in the corner with his arms crossed across his chest and his feet kicked up onto his desk. She looked back at Haku and tilted her head slightly, "Sasuke? And Professor Anko?"

Haku let out a dry bark of laughter, "You really are as naïve and clueless as you look. And here I thought _everyone _new that."

"Obviously not…" Hinata muttered and pulled down her hood even further, hoping it would let her sink invisibly into the ground.

-----

She adjusted the books that were weighing heavily in one arm and slammed her locker door shut. As soon the teacher (whom she later found out was called Kakashi by students. He supposedly found labels like 'mister' or 'professor' a reminder of his slowly growing old age) had dismissed them from detention, it had been like a gun had gone off at the beginning of a race, because by the time Hinata had finished packing away all of her books and supplies, she had been the only one left in the classroom.

She looked to her right. Her locker was right next to the auditorium and sadly, across the hall from Sakura's. Life was just too cruel, it was hard to believe in coincidences anymore.

She took a left and found herself in the courtyard of the school. It was already beginning to get dark, so she scurried faster along the walkway next to the large, now eerie looking pillars. She had nearly reached the parking lot when a loud, excruciating scream echoed through the still air of the school grounds.

Slowly, she turned around. She couldn't have imagined it. It had been to vivid of a sound to have imagined. Unsure of what made her do it, she slowly began making her way to the science rooms where she heard the screaming. She gulped loudly and often and began hyperventilating, gasping after each shakily released breath.

By now the sun was cut exactly in half on the horizon, casting a dull red glow over everything and added extra to the creepy factor she was already experiencing. She turned the corner and never could have prepared herself for what she had just saw.

Her books dropped with a clatter onto the ground as she paled and screamed shrilly. She stumbled back until she hit the concrete wall behind her, the scream issuing from her widely opened mouth seemingly never ending. It was like watching a train wreck, she wanted to so badly just turn away, but there was nothing she could do to stop herself from staring at the scene before her.

In a small alcove on the side of the building crouched Sasuke over a repulsively mutilated body. The red sheen of blood glistened off everything; off the blood streaked walls, off the slowly growing pool, off of Sasuke's hands, off of the knife next to him, and off the corpse beneath him.

The corpse…the corpse was a hideous sight to behold; three limbs were broken and twisted in a different gruesome direction and the third one was torn off and thrown into the corner, a large gash ran from the collar bone to just below his stomach and both eyes had been gouged out.

Breathing began to get laborious; Hinata clutched at her shirt and collar, desperately gasping for air to reach her lungs properly. The only thing registering to her was Sasuke's glinting scarlet eyes and uncoiling body, slowly rising. Her eyes widened and tears poured out, unable to properly move.

_Run._

Finally, she regained control of her body and sprinted off towards the street. It was a relatively short distance to run, she could see it from where she stood, but a small forest positioned itself between her and her dimly lit destination. Without even pausing to consider what would be the best option, she barrelled on past. She had gotten halfway through the forest when she felt an arm wrap none-too-gently around her waist.

She screamed again and thrashed around in the arms of her captor, biting and scratching at whatever skin was available. The arm removed itself from around her and instead gripped her arms with both large and strong hands, forcing her to come face to face with Sasuke's snarling and animalistic face, "Tell _no one_."

A sharp rap to her temple ceased her screaming and she fell into his arms.

-----

Hinata continued staring at her bare arms where colourful finger like bruises grazed across pale skin like paint on a canvas and brushed her bangs across her forehead to cover scratches caused by on coming bushes and sticks from last night.

"Hinataaa…" Hanabi's whining childlike voice snapped her from her staring and she quickly pulled down the sleeves, turning to look up at her little sister.

"Yes?"

"Do we have any more orange juice?" Hanabi's voice came from behind the refrigerator door as she bent down to the lowest level of the fridge, sticking her small butt in the air.

"I…I don't know, if th-there isn't any in there, then I don't think we do." She got up from her seat at the island and brushed past her sister to check in cupboards for a box of cereal. After taking one glance at it, she found she couldn't muster up any will to stomach anything. She brought her outstretched hand back to her side and closed the cupboard door.

Last night had been real, she was sure of it. The marks across her skin were proof enough. She woken up sweating and screaming, but everything else had been the same; her alarm clock had buzzed annoyingly seconds after she had awoken, her sister had wandered into the room telling her the shower was ready and she had found everything in her room the way she had left it, no trace anyone else had been there; nothing out of the norm.

"Hinata," Hinata's father, Hiashi, had walked through the doorway with a newspaper in hand, "If you don't leave within the next three minutes, you'll be late for school." He sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the island in the centre of the kitchen and peered up strictly through severe reading glasses, "I won't have you nearly _suspended _as well as late." He hissed out the word 'suspended' like it were a profanity.

She looked down at her white ballet flat clad feet. It was embarrassing enough having it told once, but by father was such a humiliation. She turned around to grab her textbooks that were normally found on the counter beside the toaster, but found nothing but the toaster. She paled, she had left them at--

"Jesus," Hiashi muttered, "Now you have a mass murderer unleashed on students at your school…" He flipped a page of his newspaper and continued reading the article.

"What?" Hanabi pranced up behind him and read over his shoulder. She wrinkled her pert nose in distaste, "Urg, who would print a picture like that? Shouldn't that be illegal in some way? Wait, I know that kid, he failed senior year…Kimimaro or something like that." She shuddered and backed away from her father and the newspaper.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to school." Hinata piped in quickly, "Just to be safe."

"I don't think so." Hiashi shook his head and lifted the corner of his lip in what gave away to be a sneer, "I can think of no reason, even one such as this why you two should miss school when midterms are only a few weeks away."

"Come _on_…" Hanabi whined.

"Hinata. Drive you and your sister to school. Do not even _think _of skipping school. End of discussion." He took of his coffee, his eyes carefully trained on his paper.

"Yes, father." Hinata whispered and backed away, shoving her keys into her purse.

"Come on, Hinata, let's just skip for once, please?" Hanabi pleaded with her once they had jumped into the car and were down the driveway, "No one is going to actually be at school today, not when their precious children have a likelihood of being brutally murdered too."

"I…I don't want to discuss this, Hanabi." Hinata was surprised at how close her quiet voice sounded to her father's bladed edged one. It was so startling she nearly didn't see the man she was about to run over.

She screamed and veered, frightened that any moment she would feel the thump of a body across the hood of her car. She slammed on the brakes and looked up through her windshield, almost screaming again when she saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the road, staring back at her with the same ruby eyes she saw him with last night.

"What the hell was that?" Hanabi cried and leaned forwards from the backseat to the front to peer out the windshield too, "There isn't even anything _out _there." She glanced at her sister suspiciously, "Have you been drinking?"

"B-but--he…!" Hinata spluttered and leaned across the wheel in a desperate attempt to look for the figure that was no longer there, "…Never mind. Trick of the light. Let's go."

Hanabi fell back down against her seat and crossed her arms across her relatively flat chest, "Whatever."

-----

"As you all _should _know, _midterms _are approaching at a remarkably _fast _rate." The teacher at the front of the room droned, enunciating only crucial words, making it easier for Hinata to understand what was happening before she fell asleep, "Being the very _kind_, and _generous _teacher I am, I will give you a final _project in pairs _to do _instead _of an _exam_."

A whoop of appreciation circulated the room and students began calling across the room for partners. The teacher pinched his nose and calmly grabbed the ruler on his desk and slamming it down on the desk with enough force to send a crack through the plastic ruler. The class quieted immediately.

"_I _will be assigning pairs, thank you." He took out a sheet of paper and began pairing off people. Groans and cheers mixed together in the satisfied and disappointed classroom.

"…Hinata and Sasuke."

Hinata's blood ran frozen in her veins as she slowly turned around, the hairs on the back of her neck threatening to pop out if they stood out any farther, to face Sasuke who had an eerie smirk on his face as he gave her a small wave.

Hinata rushed right up to the teacher, breathing heavily and unsteadily, "Listen, p-please. I _can__'__t _be partnered with…him. I c-can't!" She clutched the rim of her skirt tightly and bit her lip hard.

He lowered the glasses to below the bridge on his nose and narrowed his eyes, "Why ever not, Ms. Hyuuga?"

"Because he's the--"

"Because I'm what?" Sasuke hissed from behind her, startling her beyond belief.

"No, let her finish, Mr. Uchiha."

One threatening look from Sasuke made her bite her lip so hard that blood flowed freely in small, miniscule rivulets. She shook her head miserably at the teacher and whispered with a lowered head, "Never mind."

He shrugged and passed her a sheet of paper, "Your two's assignment will be any mythical creature of your choice." Hinata could hear Sasuke snort, "It doesn't matter what form it comes back to me in, just make it as creative as possible. Essays can get so boring to read." He hinted.

Hinata nodded and took the paper from his outstretched arm, "I'll try."

"Good. Now go plan it out with your partner." He dismissed her and returned to marking other tests that piled up on his desk.

She returned back with Sasuke and sat down at his desk across from him. The very long silence between the two finally broke when he offered her a tissue, "Wipe your lip, the sight of blood makes me…queasy, if you will."

Hinata couldn't disagree more with his last statement but merely took the offered tissue and wiped up the rapidly drying blood off her lower lip. She stuffed the tissue into her pocket and asked timidly, "What creature do you want to do the report on?"

"So, did you hear about what happened here at the school last night?" Sasuke asked solicitously, ignoring Hinata's question.

She gripped the side of the desk and leaned closer, hissing angrily, "Don't toy with me. I know what I saw, and I know what you did."

His smile widened, "Is that so? And what may that be?"

"Vampires."

He recoiled, "You saw me do _vampires_?"

"That's what we'll do our project on. Vampires." She whispered and looked down at the criteria sheet beneath her out spread fingers; anything but the murderer in front of her.

-----

**I'm am DEFINITELY going to redo the prologue, it just doesn't fit with ANYTHING of the story I've recreated.**

**Ciao,**

**MissLe**


	3. Skipper

**Chapter 3**

"This is so…dull." Sasuke whined and pulled out an ancient looking book off the shelf, "He was the one who said that essays were boring and he wanted something more _creative _to mark."

Hinata ignored him like she had the last few hours he had began whining; it was hard to remember he was a psychopath when he was whining like a rotten child who hadn't gotten the exact cookie he had wanted out of the cookie jar. He even had the nerve to drag her out of her house on a Saturday morning to go to the library, she couldn't see why _he_ was complaining, after all the trouble he had gone through to drive the both of them there. She scowled momentarily, then returned to searching for a book.

He surprised her by putting both hands on the wall next to her head, cornering her like a rat. She looked up, her jaw bumping against his shirt collar and gave him the most frightened look she could muster. She backed further away from him, which proved useless having a wall blocking her path. He leaned in until she could feel his breath on her lips and smell it too; it smelt tangy and…metallic. Maybe she was just imagining it.

"You know," He breathed into ear, his lips barely tracing her ear, fluttering like butterfly wings and making her shudder, "We could make it into something interesting, yes? Like a movie? Who wants to do a dreary essay anyways?" His voice was so…soothing, silky tones caressed her ear, leaving her unwilling to do anything but close her eyes and nod. She hadn't even protested when she felt his lips follow down from her ear and to her neck, pausing momentarily as if waiting for something.

"_Excuse _me!" A shrill voice interrupted anxiously, "The library is not a place to _fool _around, now get out!" The librarian shrieked and placed her hands on her hips.

Hinata quickly disentangled herself from Sasuke's enclosure and gathered her books in her arms all while apologizing repeatedly to the librarian who was staring angrily at her. Hinata gave Sasuke a flustered and furious look, to which he responded to with a shrug. Hinata gave an enraged grunt and stormed out of the library with her partner nonchalantly following at her heels.

Once they were a fair distance away from the building Hinata whirled around and exploded at Sasuke, "What were you thinking? What the _hell _were you thinking, Uchiha? I…I can't believe you would pull such a dirty trick!" She paused, "Well…actually…I can…but still!" She looked close to tears.

His eyes had a glint of amusement as he put his hands into his jacket pockets and shrugged again, "I didn't hear you complaining."

She opened her mouth wide in protest, but realized he was right. She hadn't done anything, which was really…not her. Normally she would've pushed him away (if she could of course, he was just too huge) and exploded from all of the blood that would've rushed to her head, but instead she found she couldn't actually _do _anything. It was the strangest feeling she had ever experienced.

"How about I drive you home, as an apology?" He suggested and took out his keys, jingling them loudly.

"That's not an apology." She refused, "I…I can find my own ride anyways, thank you."

"Just out of curiosity, why don't you just accept the ride? It would be easier on everyone's account." He rolled his eyes and twirled his keys around his long, slim fingers.

Hinata bit her lip and couldn't help but blurt out, "I know you killed that boy!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Hinata expected him to suddenly pull out a knife and cleanly slit her throat. Instead he gave a derisive laugh and snorted, "Is this what you were talking about the other day? You actually believe I killed him? Believe me, if I really _was _the killer and wanted to kill you too, I would've done it long ago."

That didn't comfort her at all, nor did it sway her belief. She shook her head, "No! I can find my own ride…" She insisted and backed away from him.

"You're acting like a child. Carpooling, save the earth, all that jazz." He rolled his eyes and took two large strides until he was barely an inch away from stepping on her feet, "Don't be so difficult." He snatched her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

She gave a cry of surprise and beat against his rock hard back, "What are you doing? Let me down!" It was difficult to breathe and the blood was rushing to her head. It was all in all very uncomfortable. Finally, she considered the one thing she never usually would've done, but this guy was a murderer and for all she knew, _she _could be next! Easing herself backwards enough that she wasn't directly vertical, she sucked in as much air as she could and bit his shoulder hard enough to tear skin and possibly leave bruises and a very minor scar.

He let go in surprise and gave a small growl. She backed away, realizing what she had just done and tried running away. It didn't take long before a steely hand gripped her wrist and she was suddenly reminded of the other night and how familiar this was.

"What were you doing?" He snarled and moved his grip from her wrist to both her shoulders. His face wasn't contorted in pain or even anger, just…annoyance. His lip jutted out and an eyebrow was arched elegantly.

"Wh-what were _you _doing?" She spluttered, "That was kidnapping!"

"I know you can't get a ride and would've ended up just walking home by yourself and then gotten murdered by the _real _psycho that's running around right now." He reasoned and let go of her arms, "Jesus, did you need to over react like that?"

Hinata brushed past him and mumbled angrily, "Fine. Lead the way. I'll get in your car. Let's go."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath about 'spoiled rich girls' which she had decided to ignore and storm to his car without a word to him. He unlocked the door and she got in the passenger seat of the car and crossed her arms across her chest.

Sasuke got in after her and stared at her for moments longer than what Hinata deemed necessary or appropriate. He then shrugged and turned on the engine. It was a quiet drive back to Hinata's house; quiet and uncomfortable. He would turn to face her and open his mouth to say something, then would turn back to the traffic, his jaw clenched and his fingers gripping the wheel tighter.

Finally, they arrived and she hopped out of the car as if another second in there may cost her her life (which really, it could've). She was a second away from slamming the door when she heard Sasuke cough. She paused momentarily, resting her weight on the door.

He looked around uncomfortably and said slowly, "About earlier, I'm…I'm sorry."

Hinata blinked. This was…not what she had been imagining, not from the cocky Sasuke Uchiha. She couldn't help but crack a small smile and nod, "Okay, Uchiha." She stood up and closed the door softer than she had originally planned to.

As she walked up to her door and took out her key, thinking, _That had better be the last next to adorable act he does._

_Or else I might actually find him tolerable._

_-----_

It wasn't as if it wasn't often she woke up in the middle of the night, actually it happened quite frequently, but tonight it was actually a nightmare she had woken to. She tossed on a thick sweater (from Harvard, actually. Courtesy of the great influence her father had there) and stepped out of her window and onto the roof to take a breath of fresh air.

She couldn't even remember what the dream had been about, just that she had never had one as vivid as it had been. She closed her eyes and shivered in the chilly December air, the wind blew lightly, teasing strands of hair across her face and kissing her bare skin. She much preferred the cold, in the heat you were too exposed, but you could bundle up in the cold to make yourself comfortable.

Hinata's eyes blinked open at a second's notice after hearing a sudden crunch in the well kept garden below. Cautiously, she walked over to the edge and peered over. At first she saw nothing, then a large figure darted out of the bushes.

It was a coyote or wolf except it was twice, or maybe even three times, the size of a normal wolf, it looked large enough for Hinata to ride on. Bright yellow and sliver streaks lined the auburn fur of it's powerful back as bright expressive eyes stared up at her. It examined her and wrinkled it's nose distastefully, causing whiskers to flicker in the air comically, as if considering if she was really worth the trouble to eat. She supposed it decided against it because a moment later it dashed off, a streak of bronze, gold, and silver.

She stood there motionless even much later after it had left, staring at the garden and wondering if it had just been a trick of her fatigued mind. It had been so beautiful, rippling muscles and powerful limbs that carried it away faster than any of those sports cars she always saw boys her age lusting after.

Reluctantly, she crawled back through the window and curled up on the bed falling to sleep as soon as she had her blanket wrapped around her.

-----

"Why are you sitting with me?" Hinata hissed and resorted to pulling up her hood again to hide her face as she sat in the cafeteria eating her Alfredo pasta.

It was embarrassing how many stares she was contracting just by having _the_ Sasuke sit across from her, his elbow resting on the table as he stared at her pasta with obvious disinterest. Just yesterday (and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that), she had been sitting alone in her corner watching the crowd as they conversed with each other (like _real _teenagers should), oblivious to her solitude.

Now it was the opposite, and she wondered _why _she had ever wished for this.

"Because, Hinata, I don't exactly see you with anyone else. It's pitiful, really." He commented and switched palms to rest his head on.

She blushed furiously and wanted to punch him in the head from humiliation. She knew that much; he didn't have to be an ass and rub it in. But then again, that's what Sasuke Uchiha was, an ass. So instead she stabbed her Rotini noodle angrily, visualizing it as a certain brunette boy's eye.

He stood up suddenly and gripped her by the wrist, "Let's go somewhere. It's so _boring _here." He yawned for extra dramatic effect.

"No!" She cried and tried tearing her arm away, but to no avail, "There's hardly anytime left before class starts!"

"Then we'll skip." He gave a smirk and hoisted her up by the arm, "Don't make me kidnap you again, we all know who'll win."

She couldn't believe it. He was _forcing _her to skip! He was infuriatingly immoral, and it frustrated her to no end that he was forcing his immorality on her too. Biting her lip to fight back the urge to scream and throw her pasta at him, she yanked her arm away and hissed, "Fine. I'll come with you."

He gave a small smirk, "I knew you'd see it my way."

She ignored him and asked grimly, "Where do you propose we head to, Uchiha?" She stood up and began walking to the exit that led towards the parking lot, assuming that was where his car was.

He caught up to her within a single long stride and slung his arm around her shoulders, attracting the attention of the entire female population in the cafeteria, "Your choice."

Hinata twirled herself out from under his arm and frowned at him, "Why are you doing this?" She stopped in her tracks, steps before reaching the doors that lead outside, "Why are you hanging out with me and…touching me and everything!" She was close to tears, "If this is some kind of sick joke, leave me alone. Please" She whispered and looked down at her feet to shield her splotchy face from him.

He looked around awkwardly and quickly dragged her outside by the elbow. She said nothing and let him lead her away without any complaint. He stopped when they were in front of his car and he let go. They stood like that for a couple moments, her staring at the ground and him staring at her.

"Listen Hinata, I'm not…I'm not trying to get close to you because," He looked so awkward at that moment, so human. None of the elegance and superiority he normally carried around, just a boy suffering through his teenage angst years, "because it's some kind of cruel joke. I am because…you're not afraid of me." He looked down at her and reconsidered.

"Okay, yes, you're afraid of me. But for all the other reasons. You're afraid because you think I'm a _killer_. You don't tread lightly around me, but you respect me enough not to throw yourself into my personal space," Hinata didn't even bother correcting him; she didn't tread into his personal space because _she _wasn't comfortable with it, "And I'm pretty sure you're the first person I'm not related to who has yelled at me since I was about…five."

"So?"

"So…" He began and crinkled his nose, he was so attractive even then, as much as it pained her to admit, "I could nearly consider you a fr--an acquaintance."

She watched him shift weight between his feet and look so uncomfortable and so much like a real boy, not a perfect plastic doll. Hinata took this moment to examine him closely; he really was terribly attractive, almost to the point of painfully so. He had to at least be six foot, impressive muscles accented themselves precisely under his well fitted dark shirt, messy dark hair that added to his badass persona and deep blue eyes that were so dark they were nearly black.

He pursed his lips, the moment had gone. Bending over so he was right in her face (for someone who claimed to dislike having people in his personal space, he certainly enjoyed getting in everyone else's), he asked, "So. Where to?"

"Would class be too much to ask for?"

He smirked, "Yes. It would be."

She gave him a pained look, "I don't know. I don't want to even skip!" She whined and crossed her arm across her chest.

"Have you ever even skipped before?" He asked, a single eyebrow raised.

"…No." She mumbled and looked at her shiny white ballet flats. God, she must seem like such a prude.

"There's a first time for everything. Let's go to my place." He suggested and opened the car door for her, gesturing with his hand for her to enter.

"I…I don't think that would be very…appropriate for me to over to your house." Hinata refused quietly and gulped. She gripped the handle of his car and asked, "What would we do there anyways?"

"You'll see." He gave the closest thing she had ever seen from him to a grin and slid into the driver's seat then waited patiently for Hinata to slowly slip in next to him in the passenger seat. He waited for her to strap on her seatbelt before starting the car, not bothering to put on his own, and peeling out of the parking lot at a much faster rate than what Hinata felt comfortable with.

When he finally slowed down (much to Hinata's relief, she had been considering the whole ride hurling herself out of the car) they had arrived in a neighbourhood not too far from Hinata's own. She was very surprised to see it; already as it was, she lived in a fairly high class neighbourhood, but Sasuke's included giant Mediterranean mansions with crystal clear swimming pools and polished gates that were guarded by several security cameras and intercoms.

The driveway that Sasuke pulled into had no gates to guard it, but merely winded up a small hill and lead to the most impressive building Hinata had seen yet; the whole property was on about three acres of land and had immaculate green lawns, red shingles and an inviting front door.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Sasuke murmured next to her.

Humble indeed.

-----

**So I'm much happier with the new prologue, it makes **_**some **_**sense, if not more.**

**Anyways, this chapter's pretty much some random crap thrown together to make a delicious stew of Hinata and Sasuke-ness. I'm trying to ease myself into this because, really, I don't really know where it's going. I've hardly planned anything.**

**EDIT: Okay, thanks SO much, Lady Bern, for pointing out a pretty major mistake. It's fixed, in a pretty (okay, _very_) minor way though.**

**Ciao,**

**MissLe**


	4. Forbidden

**Chapter 4**

"So, are you sure I can't tempt you with alcohol?" Sasuke's head emerged from the fridge door that he was previously rummaging through and he waved around a can of beer.

Hinata shook her head furiously, "I don't want any!" She wasn't sure how many times she had tried refusing him.

Sasuke nodded and muttered as he put the can back into the fridge, "You are so _boring_."

Hinata felt as if she had been slapped. She knew that. She knew that she didn't have a backbone and could make a blank sheet of paper look more exciting. She looked down at her feet to hid her burning eyes. Taking a deep breath, she said unsteadily, "I think…I think I should just go back now. I have…PE," Hinata knit her eyes together, everyone knew she was hopeless at nearly any type physical movement, "I could make it in time if I leave…now."

She bit her lip and turned around to exit the kitchen. Several steps from the door she felt Sasuke's cool skin contact with her fingers that he was gripping. She paused but still didn't turn around, the tears in her eyes were still too apparent.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean that." He whispered softly and lead he back slowly through another door until they were in a comfortable looking room with a large TV standing impressively at the front of the room.

"So what movie do you want to watch? We have _a lot_, go ahead and choose." He offered and finally let go of her hand. Hinata opted to just shrug instead of betraying the sniffling that she was sure would worm it's way into her voice if she spoke.

"Okay…I suppose we could watch…I dunno. I've never seen this, you want to?" He pulled DVD off the overwhelmingly large wooden shelf, it looked like a very old movie, one that maybe had Audrey Hepburn in it.

Hinata only answered by sitting down on one end of the couch and curling into a small ball and closing her eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Does this mean you don't wish to?"

Hinata opened an eye and shrugged again, she knew she was acting like a petulant child, but it seemed fair with all the petulant-childness that Sasuke had given her. Sasuke shrugged back, "I guess we're watching this." He inserted the DVD into the player then sat on the suddenly smaller seeming couch next to Hinata, her foot was touching his knee.

She ignored that, she was too tired, with last night's either real wolf-on-steroids or her hallucination-after-a-nightmare-wolf, she didn't sleep much. She felt herself lean over slightly, but didn't bother up righting herself. She didn't even think the movie had gone five minutes before she felt her eyelids close and the droning words become muffled and lost.

* * *

I hadn't realized what had happened until another sixty seconds after my heart palpitations had stopped beating so erratically. She just sort of…fell on me. She had just closed her eyes and fell on me, snoring lightly. I wasn't sure what was even going on in the movie or why I was even watching it (it was so fucking boring) with the distraction of Hinata half clinging to my chest by a conveniently placed arm and half sprawled across my lap.

It was pathetic really how much I had opened up to her, I guess we were both just unlucky like that. Unlucky…I let my mind wander to the night she had found me over that's kid's body, talk about bad timing, and now, I was endangering her. Fate just kept twisting us further and further together, I wasn't complaining, I just know how dangerous it will turn out for her.

A soft moan from her was heard and her grip around my neck and shoulders tightened. The position all in all looked very uncomfortable for her. I gently wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer onto my lap, hoping that may make her feel more comfortable. Sure enough, her moaning and whining ceased.

I watched her sleep, she was so serene when she slept, her mouth was parted slightly, her curtain of hair fell in long tendrils across her face, her chest fell and rose quietly as she breathed and occasionally her eyes would flutter underneath her closed eyelids.

She was so fragile and so close. I lightly brushed away her locks of hair away from her face and let my fingers tail with a butterfly touch across her smooth, pale skin; across her high cheekbones, down her nose, and let them glide along her jaw line. I paused when I reached the corner of her mouth then quickly recoiled my hand. How could I let it get this far? I shuddered, it had gone too far, even bringing her on my lap was possibly enough to--

I wasn't about to finish that sentence. I was better than that, not like those mongrels, I can control myself.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, when was the last time I had had a good night's sleep? When was the last time I had _slept_? So much had been going on that I had no time. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her even closer to me like she was one of those teddy bears I had when I was about five. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep with my cheek cushioned by her soft hair.

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. How long had she slept for? She tried stretching her limbs but was pinned down by strong and powerful restraints. Panic sunk in and her eyes widened and she opened her mouth for a scream when she felt one of the arms holding her twitch and breath tickle her ear.

She turned her head to face Sasuke's seemingly dead face, his breath was so light you could barely see him take any and he was so quiet and still. Lightly, she brought her hand up to face and demanded in a semi-loud whisper, "Sasuke, let go of me."

His eyes flashed open without a second's notice and his blank face changed into one of confusion, "Hinata? What…" He looked down at his enclosing arms, "Oh, right. I'll say sorry, but it wasn't my fault, you fell on me."

Hinata gave a yawn, "I…believe you." She pried his arms off from his waist and stood away from him, her red face concealed by her long hair that was blocking her face, "What time is it?"

Sasuke shrugged and looked around, finally spotting a clock resting on the wall, "Quarter to five." A look of horror spread across his face, "Shit." He grabbed her elbow roughly, "Listen, you have to leave _now_. I'm sorry, but now's not--"

"Hey, Sasuke, you actually went through the front door for once? It was unlocked." A voice echoed down from the hall from the front foyer.

"I'm sorry about this, Hinata. Really." Sasuke implored and then shoved her into a nearby closet quickly, closing the door behind him quickly. Hinata gave an accusing gasp, but resisted the urge to yell at him and instead gave the door an audible smack, to which a bang on the door was returned.

"Sasuke, you skipped detention."

"Yeah."

There was a sigh, "You can't keep doing that. You're not going to be able to graduate."

"I still have another year before I graduate."

"That's besides the--" There was a pregnant pause, "What's that--?" An angry and frustrated growl sounded from the other man whom Hinata was still unaware of his name, "Why did you do this, Sasuke? You know what will happen, do you not remember…?" His growl lowered and there were whispers that Hinata couldn't hear. She pressed her ear to the door, but found the words became even more muffled than before.

The door opened without any warning and Hinata tumbled out on her hands and knees. She looked up to find the angered face of none other than her detention teacher, Kakashi. She opened her mouth in a little 'O' of embarrassment

"I'm afraid, Ms. Hyuuga, that you have to leave now." His voice was calm, but edged with sudden seriousness.

"Okay," She squeaked and scrambled to her feet. She glanced at Sasuke who gave her an apologetic look, then looked away, determined to look at everything but her.

"I'll drive her home." Sasuke volunteered and stood next to her.

"No." Kakashi cut in, "No, _I _will. Ms. Hyuuga, if you'd be so kind as to follow me." He walked away towards a door. Hinata stood there for a second and took a step before Sasuke murmured something from behind her.

"Hm?" Hinata turned around, but found he was no longer standing there, he had just…disappeared. Hinata shrugged and timidly ran to catch up to Kakashi.

She was pretty sure that he had just bid her goodbye, anyways.

* * *

"Thank you for the ride, Kakashi." Hinata mumbled and stepped out of the car. She would've taken her chances with getting abducted by the murderer instead of accepting the ride if she knew it would've been this awkward. "I--I suppose I'll see you tomorrow." She said referring to detention, then blushed, remembering she had skipped it today.

"Hinata." Kakashi called to her, his serious tone reaching up a notch, "I'm afraid I must forbid you from interacting with Sasuke anymore. I'm sorry." It had sounded so…corny, like something out of a movie that she nearly snorted.

Instead, Hinata blinked. "I'm afraid sir, that we have a very important project together for midterms. I very much doubt I could do it myself."

Kakashi let a scowl cross his relatively elegant face as his grip on the steering wheel tightened, it seemed to be a trait both he and Sasuke shared. Out of a strong wave of curiosity, Hinata asked, "Kakashi, are…are you Sasuke's father?" They didn't look alike at all, but they seemed to live together.

Kakashi looked up at her from his seat within the car as if just realizing she was there. He ran a long fingered hand through his hair, "No. No I'm not. I'm his godfather." He narrowed his eyes and they slid in her direction, "But I'm serious. For your own sake, you have to stay away from him. Sasuke isn't the type of boy a girl like you ought to be hanging around."

Hinata bit her lip and stared at her shoes, "'A girl like me?' What's that supposed to mean?" Her voice was small, but it held more emotion than she had given out since in Kakashi's presence.

Kakashi gave a pained groan and grasped at his face, "I hadn't meant it like that. It's…complicated. All you need to know is being around Sasuke won't do you any good."

"I think…sir, that it's my choice," Hinata could feel the coldness creep into her voice and mess with the words she meant to come out in a politer way, "And Sasuke's too. If you're worried about us being more than just friends, then please, don't. Your concern is wasted."

"Listen," Kakashi's voice dropped to a growl and he leaned across the passenger seat, "This is no _game_. I can't force you to do anything, but I'm am advising as a person with good intentions." He leaned back into his seat, "Good evening, Ms. Hyuuga." His relaxed persona settled back into his stream of emotions and he added, "I do hope you actually turn up for detention tomorrow."

She blushed, her usual persona returning too, "Yes, Kakashi. I will."

"Good." He leaned across and closed the door himself and then drove down the lane at a much slower rate than what Hinata was sure Sasuke would've. She quietly walked up the small pathway that led to her front door and leaned her shoulder against it, closing her eyes.

_All you need to know is being around Sasuke won't do you any good._

She knew that. She could still remember the night when she discovered Sasuke over the disturbingly mutilated body. She shuddered. What good _could _come of being the friend of a murderer? Nothing.

But that was thing. Friend. It had been too long since she had one. For some time it had hurt her so much it was like a constant pinch on her heart, then it numbed with other things getting in the way, but it never fully left. She supposed that when you were that lonely, you'd accept anyone you could desperately grasp onto. In her case, a beautiful murderer.

A small smile cracked across her lips, a beautiful murderer…it seemed funny for some reason. She let a forced laugh come out, it seemed too solemn now and she was tired of solemnity, her father already extruded it, poisoning the air of her home and life with it. She was tired of it.

She knitted her eyes together as if the thought caused her pain and gripped the door knob tightly. Running away had always been an option that crossed her mind, but it had always been fleeting, she was much too practical of a girl to actually let the thought sit and fester. What would she do without a home anyways? She knew she wouldn't last long if she were on her own, she needed her family, and she was pretty sure her sister needed her too, no matter what she sometimes said.

She wasn't sure what brought that on anyways. It was nonsense and would do no good to continue thinking about. Shaking her head, she twisted the knob and entered the house, ready to face the yelling that was sure to come.

* * *

"Sasuke, do we need to go to the library after school? We've found nearly nothing on this project. I'd rather not have you drag me away on a Saturday morning again, anyways." Hinata sighed and rested her head on her palm as she stared at the sheets of information that were scattered across his desk.

"I'll do it." He said quietly, his voice flat and lacking the usual spark Hinata usually heard.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't it just be easier if I came? That way we have two people working on one thing?" She persisted.

"No." Sasuke snapped back at her. He had been unusually testy today, Hinata was sure it was because of yesterday, too. She slumped in her seat at the thought.

"Okay." She whispered and began jotting down notes from the information they had in front of them, following Sasuke's lead and keeping quiet while completing the task at hand.

* * *

Pasta again. Hinata took a jab at the noodle with her fork miserably, today was no more different than any other day. Sasuke was no where to be seen, and as much as she tried to tell herself that she didn't want him to be there anyways, she couldn't fully convince herself of it. Yesterday, for the first time in too long, she had fun, fun with a real person.

She buried her head in her arm and bit her lip to prevent from crying. It was too much. She had to admit that Sasuke wouldn't like to be friends with a boring girl like her, she was unremarkable and dull, so unlike that beautiful boy that had taken the liberty to eat lunch with her yesterday.

"Hey, you're by yourself today."

Hinata looked up at the voice who interrupted her self wallowing. It was Haku. She gave a slight small and greeted back quietly, "Hello, Haku."

He grinned and plopped him into the seat across from her, "I see Sasuke's not here today. Personally, I was surprised he sat with you at all." He said bluntly, yet without any hint of malice.

"Same here." Hinata then noticed Ino, who had had so many male conquests that Hinata (along with the rest of the school population) had given up trying to count them, sit down next to Haku.

"Actually. I hadn't even realized you even ate lunch in here until yesterday when Sasuke sat with you." Ino added on and nodded with Haku. Hinata found the two very much alike.

"Um…yeah. Why are you two here?" It was then she noticed several more stares being directed her way, less than when she had Sasuke sitting with her, but _much _more than usual (even one stare was more than usual), she was sure it must have been strange to see the two rebels sitting with the strange girl nobody new the name of and chatting amiably.

Haku and Ino looked at each other, they hadn't been expecting the question to come so bluntly or this early. They shrugged and so they both had a seat right next to her. Both of them slung an arm around her shoulder and Haku said, "Well, we see promise in you."

"I mean, you got Sasuke to sit next to you." Ino piped in.

"So basically you're using me to get to Sasuke." Hinata added in, deadpanned. It wasn't unusual, they wouldn't have any interest in _her_, just her money and status.

They pulled a hurt face across their perfect faces, "No, of course not. I had my eye on you since I saw you in detention slamming your head on that text book. It was amusing."

"Besides, Sasuke's a man whore."

"Like you can talk, Ino." Haku chuckled.

"Shut up, Haku." Ino stuck her tongue out at him.

They continued bickering back and forth until Hinata agreed abruptly, "Okay. What do I have to do?"

They looked at each other. They looked at her. Then they laughed, "You don't have to do anything, dear Hinata, we're asking you to be our _friend_. Come on, I don't like this part of the school, the cafeteria grosses me out." Ino scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Yes, lets." Haku hooked arms with the stunned Hinata and lead her out of the cafeteria with Ino clutching onto Hinata's, effectively dragging her away.

They had gotten down the hall smoothly before Haku had been knocked aside by a not so kind shoulder. He let go of Hinata and rubbed his arm, "Hey, asshole! Come back here and say sorry!"

The boy turned around, his messy black hair and equally dark eyes made Hinata's eyebrows raise, she hadn't seen Sasuke since she tried talking to him during their report-study-time.

"Watch where you're going." He snarled back. His glance wavered over Hinata before widening his eyes and stalking off angrily back down the hall.

"Jackass." Haku muttered and turned back to find Hinata bursting into tears. He wrapped his arm around her once more, "Oh, honey, what's wrong?"

Hinata couldn't answer. Her throat was too closed up and she herself wasn't one hundred percent of the reason. But she knew partially what it was.

Sasuke was avoiding her.


	5. B and E

**Chapter 4**

"Honey, what's wrong?" Haku crouched down next to Hinata who was currently bawling out her eyes and trying to understand the reasoning to her sobbing.

Ino glanced up at Sasuke's retreating figure with a stare that gave a whole new meaning to the phrase "if looks could kill." She curled her lip and bared her gritted teeth like a wild animal who was guarding their territory, "I knew it. You and him had a 'thing' going on didn't you? The whole, convince you you're the only girl he wants, then once he has his way with you, drops you faster than last season Jimmy Choos."

Hinata shook her head back and forth, "N-no. He and I…" She sucked in a deep breath and wiped her nose with her sleeve, "…W-we never had any-anything going on. We're were just…just…" She was ashamed to begin her crying again, but felt like it was something that wouldn't stop just by her wanting it so and that she needed it all out. It had been a very long time since she had a good cry.

Haku and Ino didn't seem to understand her reasoning or need to cry, but Hinata never expected them to either. It seemed too personal of a reason to explain, and it was just plain _embarrassing_. It was embarrassing to admit that he was the first friend she had had in ages.

After a while of endless hiccupping and back patting, Hinata finally calmed down enough to pull herself and stand up properly. "Sorry," She muttered and wiped the last of her tears away. After reading so many cheesy romance novels left behind from mother, she had promised herself she would never cry over a man. She would be the strong heroine of the story and let it go. But here she was, bawling over a boy who wasn't even her significant other or boyfriend; but a friend.

The two smiled comfortingly at her and patted her on the head, "It's okay. We all need to cry sometimes." Ino said soothingly as she fixed stray, looping strands of hair that cluttered her head.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it, m'kay?" Haku grinned and beckoned for the two girls to follow him, "I do believe it would be a good time for us to buy some chocolate, no? God's all natural anti-depressant."

Ino let a silly grin cross her face, "Mmm…I know what you mean. Let's go Hinata. It's on me."

Hinata nodded and ducked her head to hide her tear stained cheeks and red eyes from everyone else, then let them gently drag her to the cafeteria by strong hands that seemed too used to taking care of the tears of others.

* * *

It had been a week since Sasuke had deserted her in the hallway. She had been switched partners for the midterm project with a boy named Suigetsu without so much as an explanation, Sasuke now had Sakura as a partner. Life really was a bitch.

She didn't even like her partner; he frightened her. His grin was too large and seemed anything _but_ friendly, and he continued leering at her with that same grin so much that in made her overly uncomfortable. He seemed to have a talent at pissing off Sasuke, any comment directed towards the boy would make him visibly bristle and he would shoot a scathing remark back at Suigetsu. Suigetsu seemed to find the whole ordeal very amusing.

"So." Suigetsu leaned across the table until he was maybe an inch away from Hinata's face, "Whatcha doing tonight?"

Hinata gulped and leaned back away from him, "I think…I think that we could do a poster display, couldn't we?" She suggested, purposely ignoring his previous question.

"I take that as 'nothing'?" As his grinned widened, Hinata felt the knot in her stomach twist further and further. She flinched and tried jerking her head away from his outstretched finger that lightly slid its way from her cheek down to her neck and she was sure would've gone farther had she not leapt out of her chair and whispered hoarsely, "No…don't."

She saw Suigetsu's eyes slide over to glance at Sasuke so fast that she wasn't quite sure that he was even looking at Sasuke, only after she saw his grin widen into the grin that always spread across his face after managing to rip Sasuke's nerves to shred then stomp viciously on them that she knew she was right.

"Don't overreact. It was just a question." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Sorry," She muttered and sat back down in her seat obediently, ashamed for her sudden outburst. She looked over in Sasuke's direction from beneath her eyelashes and was surprised to find him staring back. He didn't look annoyed like he usually did when Suigetsu usually angered him, the only signs he betrayed was the smallest of ticks forming under his right eye. Hinata was hurt when she saw him sneer at her and quickly turned back to Suigetsu who was invading her personal space again.

"You have the hots for him too?" Suigetsu solicited in an overly loud voice. Hinata wondered what she did to be so unlucky as to be at the end of his mirth.

She looked up at Suigetsu, then looked at Sasuke who was still staring and answered with a straight face while returning the stare that Sasuke was giving her, her voice calm and low, "No. No I do not."

* * *

Hinata leaned backwards in her chair and closed her eyes, she couldn't believe that Suigetsu wasn't there, they only had one more week until this project was due and they were only about halfway through.

"Where are you?" She mumbled and rubbed her eyes.

"Missing me, babe?"

Hinata snapped her eyes open and she nearly fell out of her chair at Suigetsu's sudden presence. Readjusting her rumpled sweater she finally looked up at the boy, a black eye adorned his face along with a split lip, his arm was tied back in a sling and there was a limp in his walk. Hinata's nurturing side overcame her and she grasped his free arm that had a long gash running down the side of it, "What happened?" She breathed out in a quiet voice as if loud noises may upset his wounds further.

"Walked into a door." He grinned at her and wrapped the arm that she had in her grip around her waist, "We can play 'doctor' if you want to check out the rest of my wounds."

Hinata's sympathy was instantly lost and she backed out of his hold immediately, "What _really _happened?" Her curiosity settling in place of compassion.

He shrugged and sat down in his designated chair, "Stuff happened. Nothing big, seriously."

The rest of class passed uneventfully and Hinata was both pleasantly pleased and surprised that the two of them actually managed to get a vast amount of work done. She had noticed though, throughout the whole period Suigetsu had not made a single remark directed towards Sasuke and Sasuke even looked pleased for once, he even spoke _sentences _back to Sakura when she talked to him.

Hinata bit her lip and turned her head away from the two, it hurt to watch Sakura, who had always been so cruel to her act so friendly with Sasuke who had before acted so kindly to her. She clutched her head and leaned her elbow against the desk, a realization hit her hard and fast. Sasuke…had been more than a friend to her, meaning she had _liked _him even more than she had originally thought.

The thought disturbed her. She had never _really _had a crush on anyone being too afraid of rejection. She loved being accepted by people and couldn't _not _accept people, it was just how she was. But…considering people like that, in a intimate sense frightened her, she had seen how much her mother and father had seemed to be in love, then one day…they just stopped. Her father became sterner and her mother had become colder, she wasn't even sure where her mother had disappeared to after the divorce.

But the bottom line was, getting Sasuke back seemed so much more important now.

Hinata stared at Sasuke, willing him to look back, and is by some mental mind powers she most definitely did not possess, he did. She gave a small smile and a determined look, she wasn't even fazed when he turned away from her without so much as returning her smile.

She was a determined woman now.

* * *

Hinata merely nodded to whatever Ino and Haku were talking about and took lifeless jabs at her salad with her plastic fork. They must've noticed something was up because they frowned at Hinata, "You haven't been listening to a word we've been saying, have you?"

"Wh-what? What makes you say that?" Hinata spluttered, embarrassed that she had been caught.

"I just said that Sakura was _nice_, and you _nodded_. You definitely are zoned out." Ino popped a chip into her mouth, "Not that I think that. I was just checking to see if you were listening."

Hinata's cheeks burned, it seemed that word had gotten around that she had slapped Sakura, the reason she had detention for another week. Biting her lip, the embarrassing memories began filling in that she had deliberately tried suffocating before.

"_B-but Clark, do you not--__"_

_And enraged scream that was barely contained within the walls of the theatre resonated from Sakura__'__s throat, __"__No! Emilia is not a character that is shy and stuttering, she is bold and flirtatious, Hinata.__"__ Sakura cried in frustration and threw down her script in a tantrum. Hinata bit her lip and wrung her own script between her fingers, it wasn__'__t the first time that Sakura had decided to throw a fit. _

"_Sakura! Enough!__"__ Gai, their usually cheery and painfully exuberant director slammed his palm on his table, __"__There is no need for you to interrupt our rehearsal because you are so disappointed that you did not get Hinata__'__s role! I expect the attitude of such a promising actress to be much more accepting, there will be plenty of auditions you will try out for and will not receive the part. Please act more your age!__"_

_Sakura__'__s face turned a bright red and she nodded with held breath that, if released, Hinata was sure may be breathing fire. Hinata glanced up at Sasuke, the other lead in the play who__'__s face remained impassive. Hinata (and everyone else involved in the play) knew that Sasuke did not want to be there, but was involved in this in exchange for missing detention. His face remained stoic except for the small tick that had developed to the right of his mouth, Hinata was almost sure that it was a smile._

"_Go cool off for now, Sakura.__"__ Gai insisted, then redirected his attention to the two other actors on stage, __"__Let__'__s continue, shall we?__"_"_Hinata, may I speak with you for a moment?__"__ Gai pulled her aside after rehearsal, his voice lacking the usual enthusiasm it carried. Hinata nodded and followed him to a corner in the back room._

* * *

"_Hinata__…__I__'__m afraid I have to dismiss you from this play. Sakura has alerted me of your failing marks and I can__'__t let you by both school policies and my moral standards continue taking your time up with practicing for the play that could be used for academic studying.__"_

"_B-but who__'__s going to take my place?__"__ Hinata__'__s eyes grew wide, was this really what she was hearing?_

"_Sakura will. She knows your lines well enough, and God knows she wants the part bad enough too.__"__ He pursed his lips, then gave her an apologetic smile, __"__I__'__m sorry.__"__ Taking her silence as acceptance, he left the room._

_Hinata just stood there for a moment, the shock was too overwhelming to do anything else, then collapsed onto the floor in a heap. She had worked so _hard _for to do this character justice, it was something that she could__'__ve actually been proud of. Her failing grades were terrible, yes, she knew, her father had told her that every chance he got. But this__…__this play__…__she felt she was doing well on, she thought that maybe her father could__'__ve been proud too. Yet Sakura__…__Sakura who had never had anything wrong happen in her life managed to rip this away too._

_Tears started pouring from her eyes in heavy streams and hiccups racked her body, no matter how hard she tried, the tears just _would not _stop. She could hear footsteps from behind her and she slowly turned her head to face Sasuke who was looking down at her with a look of what may have been sympathy. She didn__'__t know, she didn__'__t care either._

_He bent over and held out his hand for her to take, Hinata only took a look at it and pushed it away, she didn__'__t want his sympathy. She wanted__…__she wanted__…_

"_Hinata, you__'__re such a pathetic little whore. Crying over this,__"__ Sakura smirked, __"__You really have to be much more accepting, there will be plenty of auditions you will try out for and will not receive the part for.__"_

_Something inside of Hinata cracked, a small fission, something small enough to repaired easily, but big enough to let something out. She wiped her eyes and stormed over to Sakura after crawling to her feet. Sakura took a small step back, the haughty look on her face slipping a little, the small drop of confidence from Sakura was enough to send Hinata__'__s soaring. _

_With her fists shaking, Hinata quietly said, __"__I__'__ve had enough.__"__ Drawing her hand back, she forcefully slapped Sakura across the face._

_Sakura stared at Hinata, a mixture of surprise and disbelief drew across her reddened face. Hinata, realising what she had just done and how much trouble she would receive for doing this, felt her sensibility return and any confidence she had felt earlier shrivelled and died. Backing away slowly from both Sakura, who was still staring at her, and Sasuke, who was also staring at her, she turned and ran out of the room._

Sasuke…She had forgot he had been there.

Sasuke.

"_Hello_!" Ino leaned across the table and waved her arms in front of Hinata's face. Hinata snapped back and blushed. Murmuring her apology, she returned to picking at her salad.

"Sheesh! What's gotten into you?" Haku demanded, "You've been acting like this for a week!"

A week? That's how long it had been? It seemed longer…much longer. Hinata shrugged and stared miserably at her salad that honestly, was not about to be eaten. That meant it had been a week since Sasuke had moved.

She could feel her face pull into a grimace, she couldn't believe how fast it had happened, one day he was there, the next day it was announced by Naruto, Sasuke's known enemy (or as close to enemy as you can get to in high school), while the teacher was calling out attendance, that he had moved.

It had hurt a lot. It still did, but at least Hinata was better off than Sakura who had burst into tears twice in the middle of class.

"It's because he's not here anymore, isn't it?" Ino asked knowingly, "You really miss him, huh?"

Hinata jerked her head up and was ashamed for being so easily read. Blushing, she nodded, "A little." She admitted quietly.

Haku slammed a determined fist on the table, "Then god dammit, we're going to fix this." Sharing a knowing grin with Ino, "We're going to his house, m'kay? I don't care what you say, we're skipping, it's for your own good."

"But he's moved." Hinata pointed out.

Ino gave her a wicked grin, "Ever pulled a 'B and E?'"

Hinata's stare became one of horror, "You want us to break in? It's not exactly as secluded as you may think. Besides, what's this going to accomplish?"

"I think…I think really, you're not accepting he's gone, once you see the empty house, you will. As for breaking and entering, it's not that hard, okay?" Ino gave Hinata a smile, "Don't worry. You've art next anyways, right? At least you're really good in that subject. You can afford to skip it."

Finally bringing a lettuce leaf to her mouth, Hinata chewed it thoughtfully. Once she had it swallowed, she nodded slowly, "Okay. I'll do it."

Both Ino and Haku grinned triumphantly, they agreed in unison, "Great."

* * *

Any sort of faith Hinata had put into their B and E heist plummeted as she watched Haku stumble clumsily across his two feet and crash against the door while Ino shrieked at him for being too loud.

"Ha. It's as if they _wanted _us to break in. Look, the window's unlocked." Haku scoffed and reached up to open it further. "Give me a boost, will you?" He beckoned for Ino to come closer. Hinata was amazed at how much strength such a willowy girl could draw from such noodle looking arms, she had hoisted up Haku without so much as a grunt and stood in that position for a couple of seconds as Haku gracefully slid through the window.

A minute later Haku emerged from the back sliding glass door, grinning wildly, "Always gives me that little spurt of adrenaline these B and Es do. They don't even have an alarm system! Can you believe it? A house as fancy as this. Go figure." He gave a dramatic flourish of his arm and beckoned them in, "Come in, come in, welcome to Sasuke's _ex_-humble abode."

Hinata nearly laughed. Sasuke had invited her in with nearly the same words before. Instead, she entered and turned in circles to examine the house better. It was bare and stripped of anything that resembled grandeur, even the high chandelier that she had noticed on her first visit was missing.

"It's so…bland and empty compared to last time." Hinata commented and ran her fingers along the bare counters.

"Well duh, he's _moved_, you don't expect him to--_wait_." Ino and Haku shared a momentary glance.

"_You__'__ve been here before_?" They both asked incredulously. Was it _that _surprising?

"Yeah. I came here once. We watched a movie…actually I slept through it." Hinata moved into the foyer and began walking up the stairs, "Then I…left." Was kicked out was more like it.

"He didn't do anything inappropriate to you, did he?" Haku asked suspiciously and walked up the stairs behind Hinata with Ino following closely behind.

"Not that I know of." Hinata replied quietly and skimmed her fingers across the rail along the top floor. She continued her journey down the long hallway lined with doors. Which had been Sasuke's?

"Because--" Haku stopped his sentence and widened his eyes, "Someone's here! _Hide_!" He hissed and bolted into the nearest room, Ino following him, panic settling into her eyes too.

Sure enough Hinata could hear the footsteps entering the foyer and slowly coming up the stairs. Hinata's heart was clenching painfully in fear and she ran a far ways down the hallway, diving into a room blindly. Closing the door behind her as quietly as possible, she crouched down next to the door and tried slowing her hyperventilating. Finally, she looked up and noticed dozens of boxes filling the room. Hadn't they already moved out? Unless they had sent someone back to…

Shit.

Needless to say, the door swung open and the person entered. Luckily, Hinata was on the side of the door where the hinges were and remained unnoticed, but she was sure she wouldn't stay hidden for long. She took a quick glance, not enough to see much of anything, but enough to see that their back was turned. Taking a deep and unsteady breath, she stood up making next to no noise at all and began her journey to leave. She had nearly rounded the door when she heard them turn around.

She was getting ready to sprint away when she heard the voice whispered just loudly enough for her to hear, "_Hinata_."

Stopping so suddenly in her tracks that she fell over and slammed the door in front of her. Doe eyed, she turned around to see the face of none other than Sasuke himself. Opening and closing her mouth she attempted to grasp at the right, sophisticated words to respond to.

"Urgh…" Was the only thing that she managed to gurgle out. Smooth.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed and gripped her by her elbow.

One more try. Taking a breath, she said unsteadily, "Sasuke…you…why did…" She trailed off and lowered her head to hide the hiccupping and tears.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" Sasuke asked, genuinely confused.

Hinata tugged her arm away from him and wiped the tears that were falling mercilessly. Looking up at him, she poked him in the chest with an accusing finger, "You _abandoned _me." She could taste the salt still. Damn those tears.

He raised his eyebrow and crouched in front of her, "Excuse me?"

She couldn't stop the weeping that was starting to enter her voice, "I thought we were _friends_!" She couldn't stop herself from admitting to herself that now…she really did want him for more than just that, but she wasn't about to say that. Ever. "Then…then you just…disappeared. You left me with _Suigetsu_!"

Sasuke snarled, "I didn't mean for you to get Suigetsu. Not him."

"_But you turned your back on me_! You just ignored me!" Hinata sobbed and clutched his shirt angrily.

His face softened and he smoothed her hair, "I'm sorry. Really, but I figured that it'd be easier." One of his hands slid down to gently hold up her chin and the other to wipe away tears with the back of his hand.

"What would?" Her sobbing reduced to whimpers and she let her hands hang looser on his shirt.

"My leaving. I thought it would be easier for the both of us." He sat properly then returned to playing with her hair; smoothing it, twisting it, and running his fingers through it. Did friends do this?

"It wasn't." Hinata said vehemently and stared at her knees, she couldn't look up at Sasuke without blushing.

"I know. I know." He gripped her slender fingers in his giant hands and smoothly pulled her up from her crossed legged sitting position.

"Will you come back?" Hinata buried her head into his chest and clench the sides of his shirt.

He hesitantly brought his hand up to her head and began stroking her hair, "No. I can't." He stepped back to look at her in the eye, "I will promise you that I will never see you again. That is a promise I intend to keep."

Hinata felt her legs wobble and her eyes water again, luckily, Sasuke was still clutching her tightly and let her drop softly onto his otherwise rock hard chest. Gasping, she cried, "That's not fair! You can't leave forever…you can't do that." She looked up, "Answer me these things truthfully then."

"If I can." Nodded Sasuke.

"Did you kill that boy?" Her eyes were steadily looking boring through his and her grip on him tightened.

"No. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong moment. There shouldn't be anymore murders happening anymore." He answered blankly.

"That's good…" Hinata murmured and returned to resting her head on his chest, "Were you the one who beat up Suigetsu? He's hurt pretty bad."

She could feel his growl from his jaw and chest, "Yes. That bastard, why do you care that he's hurt so badly!"

"I can't help it!" Hinata said defensively, "I don't like seeing people hurt. Why did you do it?"

He drew her closer and his fingers tightened around her arms nearly painfully so, "The way he stared at you, the way he was flirting with you…it, I guess you could say, brought out the animal in me."

Needless to say, Hinata was pleased as punch. She stuttered though as she asked her next question, "And…and were you really sleeping with Ms. Anko so you could pass?" She buried her head further against him to avoid looking at him.

She could feel the rumbled of his laughter against her cheek, "Again, no. Do you even know who Anko is? She's the PE teacher, she always made me stay after and run laps because I always pissed her off. That's why I always came back looking like that. Is that all?"

Hinata looked up at him bitterly and wanted to stall with more questions to make him stay longer, but instead nodded and quietly said, "Yes."

"Please don't give me that look, Hinata." Sasuke pleaded and took her face in his hands.

"Then don't go, I don't want you to." Hinata persisted and moved her hands from his sides to his chest.

"I have to." He brought his lips against her forehead and left them there until he could hear her crying again.

"No. If you're leaving me and never coming back, I want something better than that." She lifted up onto her tiptoes and awkwardly pressed her lips to his. The kiss wasn't passionate, but it was nice… she couldn't think of a better first kiss.

He parted first and hugged her quickly then backed away from her, "I have to go now. Please remember my promise." His face was blank, but his eyes showed the suffering that Hinata was feeling ripping apart her chest, her lungs, her heart. Then he turned and left the room.

Hinata rested herself against a wall as if she were wounded. Now she was just a normal girl. Now her life would be boring again. Now she wouldn't be able to feel anything. She'd be numb. The only thing she could feel now were Sasuke's lips and his heartbreaking hug.


	6. Prom Date

**Chapter 5**

"Hinata! Stay still!" Ino whined and tightened her grip on Hinata's chin, causing her to yelp and shake her head even more.

"It itches!" She complained and took one more attempt at shaking her head away, which was squashed futilely as Haku jumped in and aided Ino.

"Thank you, Haku."

"No problem." He grinned and pressed his cheek against Hinata's. "Good god, girl, you're gorgeous."

"Impressive use of alliteration." Hinata giggled and squeezed her eyes shut to prevent foundation and various other forms of makeup from blinding her as Ino brutally applied it against her itching skin viciously.

"Honey, I _am _impressive." He stood up and flexed his muscles proudly. "I am the definition of a hottie with a body." He wriggled his eyebrows in the mirror, which sent Hinata in another round of giggles.

Ino growled at the two, "Haku! Stop messing around! You're not making putting on her makeup any easier!" She gripped Hinata's chin tighter, causing a small yelp come from Hinata as she wormed around in her chair.

"_Ino_, that _hurts_…" Hinata whined and glanced up at Haku for help.

"Sorry, hon, I'm afraid this must be done. We want your date to be so wowed that he'll be tongue tied and frozen stiff." He nodded and held her still.

"Why?" The pleading wasn't going to get her anywhere, sadly.

"Because," Ino teased and tickled Hinata's ear with the brush, "Then he won't be tempted to stick his tongue down your throat and grope you. He can look all he wants though." Both she and Haku shared a grin that Hinata frowned at.

"Naruto isn't like that though!" Hinata protested and nearly cried with relief when Ino let go of her chin, but remembered the long and painful process to get all of the makeup on and tears would only ruin it. She was firmly against going through that again. "Besides, Naruto's only taking me because I needed a date…and he's a friend." She thought about that for a second, and then decided, "Kind of."

"'Kind of'?" The two asked, their grin widening.

"You two are my only real ones!" Hinata insisted and wrung her hands together, suddenly feeling stupid.

Ino's eyes watered and Haku burst into tears as both of them wrapped their arms around her in a tight bear hug. "Hinata!" Ino cried, "I love you!"

"Me too! You are the cutest thing ever." Haku sobbed into her shoulder and patted her head.

"_Guys_," She whined and struggled against them, "You're going to mess up my makeup and I don't want Ino to hurt me some more!" She returned the hug nonetheless.

"My little girl's all grown up." Haku wiped away a tear from his eye and leaned against Ino who absentmindedly patted his head.

"You really do look gorgeous." Ino smiled softly and looked like she might be able to cry too.

"I remember," Haku was now choking back more sobs as he held Hinata's head in his hands. "When we first met in detention and you were this meek, silly thing." He pulled her into a tight hug that seemed more for his benefit than hers. "Now you're a strong, gorgeous woman who can nearly take care of herself."

Hinata laughed uneasily, if only they knew. She wasn't strong, nor was she capable of taking care of herself; it was Haku and Ino who still did everything for her. Everyday weighed on her heavily like life was a _burden_; it took her so much just to get out of bed everyday and pull a smile on for everyone believe. Everyday since The Departure.

"You're so pretty!" Ino wailed and joined the hug again. "If Naruto hurts you I'll rip out his balls and shove them up his ass before shoving them down his throat!"

Hinata laughed and rested herself against them. It was times like these when the pain was dulled and numbed like ice; it was easy to breathe and remember why she was still alive. It was for these people.

She patted their backs and said, "You guys are acting like I'm leaving you. I'm only going to prom--_with _you guys for that matter!"

Ino gave her a smile that seemed too sad for such an occasion. "Yeah, I guess."

The doorbell rang, ruining the moment and causing fire to blaze in Ino and Haku's eyes. They looked at each other in the way that Hinata sometimes wondered if they were mentally communicating and grinned in a way almost…feral.

"It's go time!" The shouted and pumped their arms in the air.

Hinata laughed again and followed the two and their crazy antics down the stairs where they were pushing at each other to peer through the eye hole at what Hinata supposed was her date.

"Guys!" She pushed the two away and opened the door to graciously welcome the boy in the house.

She was nearly stunned to see how…_good _Naruto looked. His hair looked tamer and his eyes looked so much bluer in his incredibly dashing suit. Yet…she involuntarily began to go back to the part of her brain that she had intentionally blocked out that said, "He's still not as handsome. Not by a long shot."

Pain. It shot through every part of her with that thought and she used all of her might to push it back into the vault. Plastering a shy smile on her face, she greeted the boy.

He grinned back at her and stuck his arm that held a large bouquet of beautiful flowers. "I didn't know what type would be the best…so I just got the biggest and brightest one."

"You're supposed to get her a _corsage_, dumbass." Ino snapped dryly.

"No, no." Hinata took the flowers from him and gathered them near her face to smell. "I really like them; they're much better than a single flower." She smiled at him, "Thanks, Naruto."

"No problem."

She scanned him again, using extreme caution this time. "You look really good, Naruto."

He seemed to finally _see _her and stared, his mouth open slightly and he reached out to lightly hold a strand of her curled hair between his fingers.

"Wow." He said, "You look…" He opened and closed his mouth several times, searching for the right words. "You look great."

At that moment, indignant shouts and slaps assaulted Naruto from the sides.

"What do you mean, _great_? She looks _stunning_."

"Hey, buddy! Hands off! You can look, but _don__'__t touch_."

"_Apologize_!" Both demanded and slapped his arms harshly once more.

The boy cowered behind raised arms and whimpered, "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

"To _her_." They pointed at Hinata who was frowning at the two melodramatic teens as she put the flowers in a conveniently empty vase placed beside her.

Naruto gathered her hands in his and gave a genuine look of apology to the girl. "I'm really sorry, Hinata. You looking incredibly stunning and I promise not to touch your hair that probably took a zillion years to make like that."

"_Thank _you." Haku sniffed and crossed his arms.

"I said _not to touch_!" Ino shrieked and slapped at Naruto's knuckles.

"Ino!" Hinata whined and gripped back Naruto's hands that were turning red from Ino's attacks. "He's my _date_. He's going to touch me." She and Naruto turned a bright red at that which Haku chuckled at. "Not like _that_." She added quickly.

"No!" Naruto denied loudly. Embarrassedly. "I promise!"

"Anyways." Hinata brushed her cheeks with the back of her wrists as if to rid them of the blush. "Ino, you can't beat on my date after all I had to do to get him to be it."

"You didn't have to do that much, other than ask." Naruto insisted.

Hinata blushed and ignored that. It _had _been hard. As much as Haku thought that she had grown up strong and independent, she was still shy ole Hinata who found talking to boys, much less asking them to prom, so hard. "Um, yeah. You didn't have to apologize, by the way."

"Of course he did!" Haku persisted with loud and dramatic arm waves. "You aren't some trash to be handled around! You are a beautiful masterpiece!"

"Can we go now?" Hinata asked quickly and dropped the hands she hadn't realized she was still holding.

"Sure." Naruto grinned and held out his arm. "I suppose if we do this, we do this the traditional way, right?"

"He's not totally stupid then, I guess." Haku rolled his eyes and held out his arm too for Ino who nodded and hooked her arm against his, patting it idly.

Hinata looked at Naruto's smiling, expectant face and wished with all her heart that he was the one she could fall for, the one that would make her heart pump ten times the speed whenever she thought of him. Alas, she was cursed to be a stupid, masochistic girl who just _could not let go_. Tentatively, she took his arm and tried leaning her head against his shoulder, wondering if this is what she should do.

He looked down at her, surprise faintly glowing in his eyes, but disappearing behind his usual roguish grin. They left the house and walked down the path that led to the limousine rented by courtesy (more like threat of Haku and Ino's wrath) of Naruto, followed and watched closely by the dynamic duo.

He held the door open for her and motioned her in before sliding in beside her. They waited for Ino and Haku to enter before having it closed again and driving away.

Ino and Haku examined the inside of the vehicle closely before giving Naruto a reluctant nod. "I suppose you did fine this time, Uzumaki." Haku crossed his arms and glared at the boy.

Naruto grinned back. "Well, I'm glad to have met your standards, guys."

"I'm a _lady_, not a man or guy." Ino snarled, "And you met them just _minimally_."

He shrugged. "Still met, though." He wrapped an arm around Hinata who reluctantly moved closer to him with a blush across her high cheekbones and realized she did enjoy the feeling. She glanced up at Naruto who grinned at Haku and Ino's snarling expressions.

"_Don__'__t touch_!" They yelled angrily at the boy who seemed to be a likely target to attack anytime soon.

"Haku! Ino!" The exasperated girl within Naruto's hold cried and held onto him. "Come on! There's no need to be so overprotective, though I really appreciate your guys' concern."

The two gave each other uncertain glances before slowly backing down in there seat to silently glare at Naruto who had leaned his head against Hinata's.

"So…" Naruto coughed in order to eliminate the stifling awkward silence. "Why didn't you bring a…well, no offence Haku, but it's no secret that you're gay--a straighter date to the prom? I'm pretty sure you had the captain of the football team _and _basketball team at your feet begging in the cafeteria the other day, didn't you?"

Ino crossed her arms and stared out the window. "To them I'm merely a face with boobs." She cupped said part of her anatomy and pursed her lips. "An incredibly and undeniably pretty one though." She grinned at Hinata who felt something like concern flash through her mind. Ino's previous word seemed to serious _not _to have it bother her.

"Besides. Us two," She amiably wrapped an arm around Haku who grinned. "Will have an easier time keeping an eye on _you _two if we go together."

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes, nearly enjoying the atmosphere around her. It was stifling and slightly uncomfortable, sure, but it was filled with the concern of people who loved and cared for her. For that, she would willingly go through for it.

She glanced up at her date for a moment and examined the hardened lines across the face she once remembered to be so round and childish. She remembered once upon a time when she had never met That Boy, the ridiculously large crush she had on the boisterous blonde. He made her smile and inspired life in her. Like she said, it had only been a short, silly crush, but enough to make her breathing quicken when he had been around her.

He looked down back her and gave her a grin, then brushed aside some of her hair to whisper quietly, "You know, I hope you don't find this offensive…but I do enjoy teasing and pissing off your friends. I've never seen such violent and funny reaction."

Hinata looked back up at him with a frown, one to which he gave her a guilty look and continued, "I mean…that's just in my nature, I was voted class clown for as long as I can remember. So, I'm sorry if what I do offends you. I don't want you to be mad or upset at me, so just…tell me to stop if I cross the line."

Hinata's turned her face away from him and stared out of the window. She really had hoped that Naruto was a better guy than that. He wasn't _bad _or anything, but he enjoyed a laugh at other people's expenses a little too much. She hated being a teenager and experiencing all the necessary stuff that comes with teenage years such as stupid boys hyped up on testosterone and catty queen bees of the school.

Speaking of catty queen bees, Hinata was not exactly surprised when Sakura stopped being so mean to her after The Departure. Of course, things were not at all still warm and fuzzy between the two, Sakura, when the chance occurred, she would take no time in making Hinata's self esteem plummet. But at least she was no longer going out of her way to do so; Hinata figured it was partly because of her slight fear of Ino's wrath and ability to snatch the title of Queen from her, but mostly because she no longer had any reasons to be jealous of the quiet weird girl.

She glanced at Ino who had taken a moment from her glaring at Naruto to play with Haku's long hair. He smiled at her and tugged at a strand of her hair in turn. Even with the scowl on her face, her beauty was undeniable. Long, pale blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and aristocratic cheekbones. In Hinata's opinion, she was by far the prettier one compared to Sakura whose beauty seemed fake.

A small gasp was elicited from Hinata when she felt lips press against her temple and a nose nuzzle her hair. She became rigid and had no clue what to do in this situation. It was by no means a feeling she disliked…but she certainly wasn't comfortable with it.

"You smell really good, Hinata." Naruto purred against the skin near her ear and sent shivers across her bare shoulders.

Without warning, Haku had pounced from his seat and grasped the collar of Naruto's suit roughly. "If you continue using Hinata just to piss us off…or even just for your sick, dirty pleasure, I will gladly show you what pain _really _means." He glared at Naruto in such an intensely overprotective masculine way that Hinata momentarily forgot that he was gay and remembered he actually did have testosterone somewhere in his body.

Naruto blinked, and before he could actually say anything, the limo came to a stop at the curb of the hotel. Haku pushed him back angrily and stormed out of the limo with Ino just angry on his heels.

"So…let's go, then." Naruto said awkwardly and gently pulled Hinata out with him. She nodded and followed him out meekly.

Once out of the limo, he held her hands and bowed his head, whispering, "I'm really sorry, Hinata. I know I already told you that it's in my nature, but I don't mean to take it as far as it usually goes." His voice sounded strained as he said this.

Hinata grasped his hands back firmly and gave him a small smile. She knew he grew up without parents, a terrible situation that must've triggered his crave for attention. Hesitantly, she kissed his cheek and looked at him. "I forgive you, Naruto. Just d-don't do it again, alright? You _did _promise not to touch, after all."

He stared at her with wide eyes and brought his hand up to his cheek where she had placed the light kiss. The way that he stared at her made her want to cry; he was so lonely. He had friends, she knew (he was, after all, one of the Popular), but none even compared to Ino and Haku who were her life support, the ones who she considered her blood. She wanted to be that friend to him; she wanted him to have someone to lean on.

"I--I'm here for you, if you need it, o-okay?" Hinata insisted with a flushed face.

Naruto pulled her into a tight hug, careful not to touch her hair at all, and whispered, "I know, Hinata. I know, and I wish I could've done more for you. If I had the choice, you would be the happiest girl in the world because you deserve it."

"Come on!" Ino shrieked from the entrance of the glittering hotel that had been stunningly made over for their prom night. She waved her arm urgently next to Haku who was frowning at Naruto and trying to convey utter abhorrence and wish to kill with his eyes rather successfully, actually.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other momentarily before Hinata trotted up to her friends, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

Ino glanced up at Naruto who had decided slowly walk his way over, obviously catching the hint that his presence was not wanted near the still bristling girl and boy and scrunched her perfect eyebrows together. "I saw you kiss him, Hinata. If you _really _like him…I won't do anything." She looked down at Hinata and held her face between her hands, "But remember you could do so much better. You deserve so much better than what's coming."

Hinata remembered something along the same lines that Naruto had said. 'Deserve better.' What made _her _so great? She hadn't ever done anything worthy of such a thing, not at all. Nonetheless, she smiled back at Ino reassuringly. "I don't like him like that, I just…I just don't want him to suffer anymore."

"Prom isn't going to wait just for us, let's go in." Haku grinned at the petite girl and held out his arm for Ino who gracefully took it. "You should go back to your date; he's looking a little lost there." He jerked his thumb back to Naruto.

Indeed he did, he was wandering around in a circle, staring up at the cloudless sky that already held many stars. She walked up to him and beckoned him to come with her into the brightly lit hotel.

"Do you ever feel insignificant? Like, what do _we _have to do in the big plan of…everything? Even those who think they have power…they're really nothing." Naruto continued to stare up at the night sky and closed his eyes. "I just want to do something that makes a difference."

"There were many people who made a difference," Hinata stood next to him and looked up. "And though they thought they thought they were doing for a good cause…really…" She looked at him. "They weren't. Think of Hitler, the terror he created. Think of the man who fathered the atomic bomb, the peace he thought it would bring. Would you really want to for that price?"

His shoulders drooped and he walked with her towards the inside of the hotel that the school had entirely rented out where loud music blasted. He stopped several feet short of the door.

"I don't know."

--

Hinata shifted uncomfortably and tried staying as far away from the mass of wriggling bodies as possible. The heat in the room was becoming unbearable with the sweat and body heat coming off the bodies that were squished together and moving against each other obscenely. She wrinkled her nose and leaned against the wall, this wasn't what she was hoping to get out of 'the most magical night of her life' (The theme for the prom).

She looked over to the other end of the hall where most of the attention was directed. There was Sakura, moving her way between boy after boy, stealing dates and breaking hearts. Hinata's eyes furrowed as she watched this; couldn't she see the hurt she was causing those stupid boys' dates? It was as if with a single shift of her hips, she controlled their hearts, toying and playing with them, leaving them panting and wanting more.

Hinata forced her eyes away from the scene and fanned herself. Where was that drink that Naruto promised? She looked back across the dance floor and was not at all surprised to find him dancing with Sakura, running his hands up and down her body with the heat and urge that made Hinata want to throw up. Smiling wryly, she crossed her arms across her chest. She wasn't sure what to make of him, at one point, he could act like the boy she wanted to befriend, and at another, he would act like such a…_male_.

Letting a hiss pass through her gritted teeth, she pulled her hair to one side of her neck, letting the other cool and air out. Her closed eyes suddenly flashed open as she felt lips brush against the bare part of her neck and breath against it.

"You taste the same."

There was no way to describe how it felt to have your heart stop. It…_no_…there was no chance. But she _knew _that voice. She knew it.

Desperately, she whirled around and found nothing but the blank wall. She cried out in anguish, knowing her cry would be unheard from beneath the deafening music. A flash of red caught the corner of her eye, and she went barreling into the mass of bodies to find it, not caring if shoes were being trod on, or if the same were happening to her.

He was _here_.

Hands placed themselves on her hips and lips replanted themselves on the side of her neck. Hinata leaned back into the firm body that held her and dared not turn around for fear he might disappear again. She didn't care if this was a trick of her desperate mind; she wanted--_needed_--this so badly.

"I couldn't help it. I had to break my promise." He rasped against her neck and gave a sharp gasp as she swayed along with him, pressing further against him.

"Thank you." She whispered and lifted her hands back to run them across the planes of his familiar face.

His hands removed themselves from her waist and gently gripped her wrists. "But it was a moment of weakness…I couldn't _not _see you. I couldn't stop. And for that, I'm so sorry."

His presence was suddenly gone and Hinata snapped back to her desperation. Panicking, she hurled herself out of the crowd, looking around frantically. A figure made its way out of the door and she knew in an instant that it was him; no one could move with that same pride and grace.

She sprinted outside and was met with an empty parking lot. She ran into it, searching around for any trace of him, _anything_.

"_Coward! Don__'__t you __**dare **__do that to me! Come back and show me your face!_" When her screams were only met with silence, she collapsed onto her knees and began sobbing into her palms, scratching at her face and scalp.

"_You coward!_"

--

**I honestly don't know what I'm doing with this story. If this is the last chapter I write, then don't be surprised. But….if you guys have suggestions for the plot, by all means, suggest away. :D**

**Ciao,**

**MissLe**


End file.
